The present invention relates to novel organometallic compounds of the general formula M(OH).sub.x (A).sub.y (B).sub.z, wherein M means Ti(IV), Nb(V) and Ta(V) and x+y+z=5 for Nb and Ta and x+y+z=4 for Ti and A means an alkoxide ligand of diols and/or glycol monoethers and B means a carboxylate ligand of fatty acids of a carbon chain length of C.sub.6 -C.sub.19, to a process for the production thereof and to the use thereof.
Various processes are known for the production of metal carboxylate solutions (Ullmann, volume 23, chapter 4.9, Metallseifen metal soaps!, page 224): one method for the production of such metal carboxylate solutions consists in reacting metal oxides, hydroxides or carbonates with corresponding fatty acids of a carbon chain length ot C.sub.6 -C.sub.19 in mineral oils or hydrocarbons. Another production route comprises the so-called double reaction in which the sodium or potassium soaps of the corresponding fatty acids of a carbon chain length of C.sub.6 -C.sub.19 are precipitated from a hot aqueous phase by adding salt solutions of the metals concerned, which are taken up in mineral oils or hydrocarbons in the second stage. This process is principally used for the metals cobalt, iron and manganese.
These processes cannot, however, successfully be used for metals such as Nb, Ta and Ti. No pure metal carboxylate compounds are known for these metals. According to Mater. Res. Soc. Symp. Proc. 60, 35 (1986), a titanium alkoxide/carboxylate compound of the formula (Ti(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 (C.sub.9 H.sub.19 COO).sub.2 is, however, known, which is usable for the above-stated purposes. However, this Ti compound does not exhibit long term stability. Comparable compounds of the type M(OR).sub.x (OOCR).sub.y where M is Nb and Ta and x=3 and y=2 are not known. While these Ta or Nb compounds may indeed be prepared, they too do not exhibit the required properties, such as hydrolysis resistance and long term stability and miscibility with other metal carboxylate solutions. A further disadvantage of these alkoxide/carboxylate compounds is their residual sensitivity to hydrolysis and relatively high reactivity due to the remaining alkoxide groups, which gives rise to problems during further processing and the production of mixtures.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide organometallic compounds based on Nb, Ta and Ti which do not exhibit the disadvantages of the prior art.